


For the Present I am in Your Hands

by threewalls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - High School, Blackmail, Community: hc_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Crushes, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol has a crush that he doesn't want Jongin to know about. (Australian High School AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Present I am in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> With much thanks to BP.
> 
> For "blackmail" for h/c bingo and "in vino veritas/drunkfic" for trope bingo! Title is a gratuitous Crowded House shout-out. 
> 
> Chanyeol is 16. Jongin is 15.

The second night on the island, they go down to the beach at midnight. 

The first night squished twelve guys into two bedrooms with lilos wedged in across all available floor space. No one's keen to sleep, and they're all varying degrees of pissed.

There's a beach, Junmyeon says, and it's his parents' holiday house, so he ought to know. They walk through what look half like people's backyards and half like strips of bush that just happen to have abandoned fences and Hills Hoists, but at the end, they do pour out onto a beach.

Running on the sand is great, but the river's just there. Jongin's the first that Chanyeol sees pull his T-shirt up over his head, the T-shirt he'd only put on a few hours ago for dinner, but he's not the last.

Chanyeol goes in with all his clothes on. He means to stay to the shallows only, chucking river water at those of his friends who aren't swimming, but he trips on sand, arms pin-wheeling before falling in to his nipples. 

Kyungsoo's the only one still dry, standing by the pile of discarded clothes. He glances up at Chanyeol's greeting, and immediately goes back to typing something on his phone. 

But he doesn't mind Chanyeol standing next to him. Kyungsoo is the sort of guy where you know, quickly, when he minds, which is more fun if a) your legs aren't tired from running around on sand and in water and b) you have a death-wish, which is more Chanyeol's best friend's department than his. Chanyeol hums, but only in his head.

It's National Park all around them, the far river bank, the mainland. It's peaceful here, even with the rest of his friends trying to drown each other.

He spots a bat winging overhead, which is pretty cool. Chanyeol did a project on bats for Year 7 science, but it's too dark to guess which species of bat even with Chanyeol's eyes adjusted to the moonlight.

It's really easy to watch the stars out here. It's also easy to watch Jongin striding up out of the water, his soaking boardies clinging to his ass. Chanyeol might whimper.

"So you like Jongin," Kyungsoo says from beside him, and it isn't even a question.

\---

"Chanyeol's staying to help," Kyungsoo had said.

"I am?"

"Or I could ask Jongin to stay. We haven't talked in a while."

\---

Chanyeol gives the frozen block of bolognaise another stab with a wooden spoon, chipping away at the edge that's half-melted from the side of the pot.

No supermarkets on an island this small. They brought everything with them up on the train, meeting on the platform at Hornsby with sports bags you could knock someone out with. Chanyeol had carried up four loaves of Wonder White, a tub of margarine and a jar of strawberry jam. (And two boxes of goon from his sister, but that wasn't for breakfast.)

Kyungsoo's contribution was a jumbo sized ice cream tub full of frozen sauce (made from scratch, he said, including a bottle of red wine) and two big packets of spaghetti. That he didn't take out of the freezer in the morning to thaw. Chanyeol hasn't even turned on the water to boil yet.

He's been washing dishes. Mostly cups and glasses.

His head turns with the front screen-door screeching open. 

It's just Jongin.

His sweaty face glistens in the early evening sunlight. He is also not wearing a shirt, because Jongin seems to hate shirts, which is something Chanyeol knew but had somehow forgotten. 

(Possibly because he's more used to Jongin in his uniform, blazer missing and shirt-sleeves rolled up to his elbows, or Jongin at the house parties Yixing's parents let them have, in loose dance pants that show off plenty for Chanyeol to guiltily admire.)

"Hey," Jongin says. 

Chanyeol nods back in greeting.

Jongin gets a glass out of the dish-rack. "Can I--?" he asks, pointing at the bar fridge that Chanyeol's blocking.

Chanyeol squishes back against the stove, which is such a bad call when Jongin crouches down to pull a bottle of water out. The kitchenette is so small that Jongin's bare shoulder touches Chanyeol's knee.

"Sorry, I probably stink," he says.

He does, and Chanyeol is trying not to be obvious about how greedily he'd like to breathe him in. 

As soon as Jongin's up, Chanyeol turns around, grabbing for the wooden spoon in his fist like a dagger and starts stabbing the bolognaise again. 

"So this is what Kyungsoo meant by helping," Jongin says. 

Now his mouth is wet and shiny, and his throat bobs every time he swallows. Chanyeol is fervently glad when he moves around to the other side of the kitchen counter, leaning on it as he drinks.

"He's out on the verandah," Chanyeol points over Jongin's shoulder with the spoon. "I think he's reading."

"What's he got on you?" Jongin asks, and then Chanyeol feels his face go hot and Jongin's eyes widen and he laughs before he can stop himself.

(Even Jongin's dumb laugh makes Chanyeol hot. Jongin stops his laugh with his hand in front of his mouth and Chanyeol wants his mouth to be Jongin's hand and remembers the exact perfect quote from Romeo and Juliet to go with this moment. He is so fucked.)

Chanyeol stabs at the pasta sauce again.

"Ihaveacrush," he confesses.

Jongin chokes on a mouthful of water, coughing. "On Kyungsoo?" 

"No!" Chanyeol insists, so loud that Kyungsoo is definitely listening now. If he wasn't already. "It's not Kyungsoo-- Kyungsoo knows who."

"Which school does she go to?" Jongin asks, and then shrugs. He has amazing shoulders. "Or he? That's cool. If it's a guy. Han and Minseok, you know?"

Han stares at Minseok ALL THE TIME, which was a bit like that thing that some of the guys at their school do, where they blow kisses and sit in each other's laps and claim to be dating because it's so funny. (Like telling someone dressed up as a girl for a drama skits that they look cute is funny.) But Han and Minseok are actually dating. With tongue. And have been straight through their HSC exams.

It was a bit weird when they first started making out at parties, but it was right after that they all found out that the rumour about Junmyeon cheating on his girlfriend with one of her friends wasn't true, that all three of them were somehow dating. 

Jongin has shared a room with Han, Minseok and Sehun for the last two nights. And slept through who knows what.

"It is a guy," Chanyeol admits. "But not anyone you know, ok?"

\---

After dinner, Chanyeol plays a drinking game with himself. Every time he catches himself staring at Jongin, he takes a drink.

He gets shit-faced. 

Chanyeol keeps getting up for more drink, sitting down somewhere else, but somehow he's sitting next to Jongin when Han brings up Mardi Gras next month. He and Minseok are suitably romantic about it, planning their couple outfits that leads predictably to necking.

"Have you ever watched the parade?" Chanyeol asks Jongin. 

Jongin shrugs, and Chanyeol can feel the roll of his shoulder against his arm. He can feel everywhere Jongin's body is touching his.

"Have you?" Jongin whispers.

Chanyeol leans in close to whisper back, thinking so hard about not kissing Jongin's mouth, because it's right there and it looks so soft. "Did you know most of the guys don't wear shirts?"

"Yeah, I'd heard that."

"You'd look so good dancing on a float, Jongin. You're so hot."

"I--what?"

"You're hot. But I don't know I want to share."

"Ok," Jongin says, breathes, against Chanyeol's mouth. "No sharing."

And then Jongin kisses him. Jongin is kissing him. Chanyeol's first kiss. Maybe Jongin's first kiss. Chanyeol really, really likes kissing. He also really, really likes Jongin.

"I know," Jongin tells him, and pulls Chanyeol completely into his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> "Goon" is incredibly cheap, incredibly bad cask wine. It comes in silvery bags encased in cardboard cartons. 
> 
> You can also comment at my [LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/375312.html) or my [DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/254962.html).


End file.
